yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Poofessor
Poofessor '(Japanese: 'うんちく魔 Unchikuma) is a Legendary Yo-kai of the [[Shady (tribe)|'Shady']] tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. Biology Poofessor is a short purple bear who wears round, black glasses and a black graduation hat with a golden wisp in the end. He has white paws and feet and holds a stick with a light blue poop on the end. Poofessor is very smart and takes pride in telling people pointless trivia and explaining things. He likes to make bear puns, similar to [[Jibanyan|'Jibanyan']] with his cat puns. He is very determined to finish whatever task is ahead of him and he dislikes people not listening to what he has to say. Poofessor has knowledge over a wide variety of subjects and is capable of giving people his knowledge by placing his “trivia poo” on top of their head, the more he puts, the smarter they get. According to [[Whisper|'Whisper']], if Poofessor eats his trivia poo, he can inspirit everyone on Earth. Relationships Nathan Adams Nate is disgusted by Poofessor’s abilities and is scared of his true form. Poofessor feels that Nate should summon Legendary Yo-kai more as he feels they would be very useful to him. Jibanyan Jibanyan likes Poofessor for his vast knowledge on Next HarMEOWny, even more than he does. However, like most people, he is disgusted by his trivia poo. Komasan Poofessor dislikes how Komasan won’t let him finish telling his trivia due to his short attention span. He feels disappointed in himself every time Komasan has to bring out his taxi due to his antics. Komajiro Komajiro dislikes Poofessor due to the fact he tried to make his brother taste his trivia poo. Hailey Anne Thomas Hailey Anne, much like Nate, dislikes Poofessor’s abilities. History Nate first encountered Poofessor in the episode Yo-kai Poofessor, where he was inspiriting Bear and Eddie via placing his trivia poo on their head, which especially angered Nate once he saw he also inspirited Katie. He then took him outside where he summoned Jibanyan to deal with him, However, Poofessor distracted Jibanyan with his knowledge on Next HarMEOWny, which prompted Nate to summon Komasan. Poofessor tried to tell Komasan some trivia, but he keep on getting distracted by minor things around the school and eventually sleeps. Poofessor, who feels defeated, then threatened to turn into his “true form” by eating his trivia poo, which scared Nate and Whisper, who tried their best to negotiate him to stop. He then ate the poo, which caused Nate and Whisper to scream. In EP145, ''he appear in two segments, 'Yo-kai Chummer '''and '''Yo-kai Runsure.'' On Yo-kai Chummer segment, he appears in the fields where the Main Trio was, while driving a dump-car with lots of trivia poo. While on the Yo-kai Wakarunner segment, he was inspirited by Wakarunner, says that he doesn't get it why he got complaints everytime he appear in the anime, which could be because of his actions/wrongdoings. In [[EP164|'EP164']], ''the last question asks ''How did Poofessor got his trivia poo. In EP189, he appears on '''''Yo-kai Roughgraff, he seems appear while his current trivia poo re-colored into brown colored. In EP209, ''He was finally summoned with Yo-kai Watch Dream in 'Yo-kai Yocchaa 'segment to help him not to get sick while on any transportation. Appearances Season One * ''EP046 (Debut) Season Two * EP086 * EP087 '' * ''EP088 * EP092 (Cameo) * EP094 * EP097 (Cameo) * EP101 (Cameo) * EP106 '' * ''EP113 * EP115 * EP116 * EP118 * EP119 (Cameo) * EP120 * EP122 (Cameo) * EP127 * EP133 * EP141 * EP142 * EP145 Season Three * EP151 * EP164 * EP170 (Cameo) * EP171 * EP172 (Medal Only) * EP175 * EP178 * EP181 (Cameo) * EP183 (Cameo) * EP187 (Recap Only) * EP189 * EP190 * EP195 * EP197 * EP204 * EP206 * EP209 * EP212 (Last Appearance) Shadowside * SS026 (Debut) * SS029 Running Gags * Somebody eating the trivia poo, resulting others to panic. * The Komasan Taxi appearing in the end of his appearance. Name Origin “Poofessor” is a combination of the words “Poo” and “Professor”, referring to the fact that he’s smart and carrying a poo on a stick. “Unchikuma” is a triple pun consisting of the Japanese “Unchi” meaning poop, “Unchiku” meaning trivia and “Kuma” meaning bear. Trivia * Poofessor is one of the few Yo-kai who doesn’t have an introduction tag in his debut. **He's also the only Legendary Yo-kai who doesn't have it's introduction tag. * In Episode 171, the Crabbycat segment, the robots that own by T. Energison, Poofessor, and Hidabat, one of them got shot by Android Yamada's Beam, it turns into Poofessor in an Android counterpart. Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Shady Yo-kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe